Summer Love
by cutebabyasian12
Summary: CHAPTER Six IS OUT GO AND READ IT!When Lilly and Miley take a trip together some things happen. And the two then find themselfs in one big mess.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Love

Author: cutebabyasian12

Rating: T for Teen's

A/N: Ok guys this is my very first story ever that I am posting on here. Don't for get to Read and Review and thanks for your time. Also No flames please, hope you like it!

Key: XXXX-means in another place/time

Chapter One: The Trip

"Miley please tell me you can go!" Lilly whined while rocking back and fourth on Miley's bed.

"There will be babies and adults and all the adults will be saying 'Oh you've grown so much since the last time I saw you!' and then all the babies will be running around screaming 'Miley please tell me you can go!" Lilly whined.

"How can I tell you I can go if I haven't even asked my daddy yet. Now please help me find a pair of shoes for Hannah's concert?" Miley said pleading with Lilly.

Lilly loved to help Miley find a pair of shoes for the concert. In fact Lilly loved any thing really to do with Hannah, so helping her best friend was not a problem.

"This is so hard! There's to many to pick from." Lilly said picking up two pairs of shoes.

The first was a pink stiletto heel sandal type shoe and the other were a pair of green Van's with pink colored laces.

"I know…" Miley said grabbing the pink stiletto's.

"I think these are the ones!" She said but was a little hurt when she found Lilly's attention on something else.

Lilly's eyes were shiny with want while she looked at a pair of red and black skate boarding shoes.

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly squealed grabbing the shoes.

"Oh those things, they were a gift from Jessica Simpson to Hannah. But I've only worn them once so you can have them if you want." Miley said now going through her clothes to try to find the perfect match to her shoes.

"Really! Miles your such a good friend and did I ever tell you how much I love that your Hannah?" Lilly said in shock while trying them on.

"Maybe once or twice….to many times…."Miley said under her breath.

"Huh?" Lilly asked but Miley never got a chance to answer because from down the stairs there was a shout.

"Where are ya'll at! I'm Home." Robbie Ray yelled.

"Phew, saved by the yell..." Miley whispered as the two girls went down the stairs.

"Miley ask him!" Lilly said nearly dragging Miley to the counter where Robbie was putting away the groceries.

The two girls sat on stools and looked at Robbie.

"So what have you girls been up to today?" Robbie asked pouring the girls some juice.

"Oh nothing we went to the beach and collected sea glass. And then we went to the mall for ice cream." Miley said and was then elbowed really hard in the ribs by Lilly.

"Umm…daddy I was wondering if….well Lily has this family reunion thing in New Jersey…and we were wondering if I could go with her?" Miley explained.

"Please Mr. Stewart! Pretty, Pretty Please!" Lilly begged wanting nothing more then for him to say yes.

"What about Jake, isn't he suppose to come back soon?' Robbie asked putting his hand s on the counter.

"He comes back in August, the twelfth to be exact." Miley said meekly.

"Well we'll be in New Jersey for a month." Lilly interrupted.

"I guess it's all right will me as longs as Miles says it's ok." Robbie said looking at his daughter.

"Then I think I'm Gonna go."

XXXX

"Oh My God! I can't believe we're riding first class!" Lilly said sitting back in her seat. Happy as ever because she had her best friend with her to face the demons from her past.

Lilly's parents had already gone the night before, leaving Lilly and Miley to talk and hang and pack that night.

And that morning Robbie had brought them to the air port earlier that morning.

" I'm excited!" Miley said looking out the window of the plane.

"Yeah." Was all Lilly could say in return.

Finish Chapter

A/N: There is the first Chapter, so what did you think please Read and Review so I know if I sucked. Thanks for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Summer Love

Author: cutebabyasian12

Rating: T for Teen's

A/N: Ok guys again this is my first story that I am posting on here but chapter 2 hope you all like it! Don't forget to read and review thanks for your time. Also remember No Fames please, hope you like it!

Key: xxx-means another place/time

Chapter two: Give me a chance

"So there will only little kids and adults' right?" Miley then Lilly turned away from Miley and said shyly

"yeah." like she was hiding something. Miley knew Lilly really well and she knew there was something up.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Nothing!" Lilly said angry that Miley was suspicious but Miley still knew there was something wrong even though she said it was nothing.

"These seats are awesome!" Lilly said trying to change the subject.

After unpacking and everything, and talking about 'oh how much you've grown' and running around babies you could still tell something was up with Lilly.

Xxx

The Blonde look at her self right in the mirror for a few minutes

"Seriously Lilly what's wrong?" Miley asked concerned about her best friend.

"Nothing I'm dead serious" Lilly said getting sit of Miley asking.

"So Many kids running around" Miley said changing the subject so Lilly won't get mad at her.

"Yeah it's tiring." Lilly said. Then this tall, curly hair boy walked in and Lilly ran right in to his arms

"I missed you so much I hadn't seen you in centuries" Lilly said to him.

"I know it's been like ages." The curly boy said. Miley was just watching thinking 'who the hell is that fine boy' they both stopped hugging.

"I want you to meet someone Miles" Blondie said bringing her to the curly boy.

" This is Nick Jonas my second Best Friend and Nick I want you to meet Miley my best friend" Lil said.

"Nice to meet you "Nick said flirtingly.

"Nice to meet you too" Miley said flirting back.

"Excuse us for a sec! Lilly yelled pulling Miley outside

"What are you doing? What about Jake?" Lilly said worried for her best friend.

"So what? He's shooting a movie in Las Vegas with Ashley Tisdale and they're going to kiss and you know the saying 'what ever happens in Las Vegas stays there' so whatever happens in New Jersey stays there too. I got this cover Lil don't worry." Miley said.

"Ok do whatever you want but I am just saying" Lilly said

"Ok then let's go back in." Miley said. They both walked back in with out a word.

"Back so where were we? Oh yeah flirt flirt ok go on" blonde girl said

"Lilly!" both Miley and Nick said in a perfect harmony smiling at each other flirting again.

Suddenly a tall dark brown haired boy walked in

"Lilly please let me explain it's been three years just listen" He said but Lilly ran out bursting in to tears.

Miley knew it was her Q to go and be there with Lilly. Lilly was half way down the block when Miley came out but when Blondie saw brunette she stopped. When Miley caught up with Lilly they sat on the hard, cold, white sidewalk. Miley knew Lilly didn't need to talk she just needs someone to be there with her. Blonde girl put her head on Brunette's head crying with wet, slipping teardrops. On the other side Nick and his other brothers were talking

"It's been three years she wouldn't even let me explain!" Joe yelled another Jonas brother.

"She just needs time dude" Nick said.

"It's been three years hasn't that been enough time?" Joe said getting mad that the girl he likes doesn't want him.

"You better get her before someone else does" Kevin said the oldest Jonas brother.

"Lilly's back!" Nick said then Kevin automatically straighten his back right away.

"Just kidding" Nick said.

It is going to be a interesting summer…

Xxx

Outside of Lilly and Miley's window there was Miley and Nick holding hands with flirty looks and there Starbucks coffee. Lilly ran up to them when she saw them they immediately took their hands off each other.

"Uhh": Nick said

"Starbucks":Miley said showing Lilly the Starbucks coffee cup

"Yeah" Nick said

"Yup we went to drink some Starbucks coffee" Miley said trying to cover them.

"Yeah sure whatever you guys say" Lilly said like she didn't believe

"For serious Lil" MIley said

"Ok whatever "Lilly said

"Hey can you guys hold up I am getting a text message from him.." Blonde babe said

_Hey Lilly please let me explain meet at my house_ Joe text

_Ok _Lilly Text with an unsure look on her face.

A/N: So that was chapter two please read and review because I want to know if it sucked. Thanks for your time!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Summer Love

Author: CuteBabyAsain12

Rating: T for Teen's

A/N: Ok you guys again this is my first story but I think you will really like chapter three. Let's just say here comes the action.

Key: XXX-means in another place/time

Chapter Three: More than Friends?

"Please Sit down" Joe said to Lilly standing up pointing his hands to the couch. Lilly had her knees up near her face.

" What do you want to talk about?" Lilly asked looking at the creamy white carpet.

"I'm really sorry about when I you know tripped you in to the water and made fun of you. I just didn't know what to do when one of my own Jonas brothers told me that my best friend had a crush me."Joe said messing around with his hair.

"You hurt me Joe. Really bad." Lilly said looking at him.

"Can we please start all over I made a huge mistake and I've missed you these past three years." Joe said apologizing. Lilly came forward to hug him

"Yeah we can friends" Lilly said

"yeah friends" Joe said he was hoping for more than friends but it was something and he wanted something.

"Hey look out the window there are the two love birds" Joe said pointing out the window to Miles and Nick.

"Yeah let's go" Lilly said

xxx

"hi you two love birds" Lilly said.

"No way not us" Miley said.

"yeah just starbucks" Nick said with the same excuse as before.

"That's getting old" Joe said.

"Hey did you guys hear Frankie is having a party you guys want to go?" Nick said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, absolutely I haven't seen those guys in for ever." Lilly said

"Are you sure Lil?" the brunette said worrying that the party will have drugs." Yeah I've known these guys since Forever.

"Lilly said thinking she known them so well.

Xxx

"Lilly are you really sure you want to go though with this it's your last chance lil." Miss Brunette said

"Yeah there probably just sitting in there playing games Miles I've known these guys since forever." Lilly said with an absolutely sure expression on her face.

Xxx

"I guess I don't know them as well as I thought" Lilly said with a shocked face.

"There's Kevin lets go over there" Miley said thankful that she finally saw a Jonas Brother out of the crazy party.

"Hey you guys I want you to me my girlfriend Court short for Courtney" Kevin said shyly looking over at Lilly.

"So your the famous Lilly Kevin's been bragging about." Courtney said

"Well I wouldn't say famous" Lilly said shyly with a cute little smile

"Hey look the syco dancing hotties are headed this way" Miley said starring at Nick and running over to hug him.

"Hey babe you want to go make out?" Nick said whispering into Miley's ear

"Hell yeah!" Miley practically screamed. Joe was walking slowly smiling at Lilly

"So you want to dance?" Joe said walking around Lilly all cool.

"Why yes Joey boy." Lilly said happily. After a few minutes of dancing

"Hey I'm a little thirsty wait here I'm going to get some drinks" Miss blonde said in thirst. Walking over to the junk food table

"Hey Frankie I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" Lilly said in shock how much Frankie grew.

"Good, Good you want to catch up upstairs?" Frankie said sounding a little weird while Joe was waiting for Lilly. Miss Blondie sat on the bed waiting for him to sit and start the conversation. Then suddenly Frankie grabbed Lilly uncontrollability Lilly tried to get out of his strength but she couldn't he was grabbing her.

"Relax baby were just having a Little fun." Frankie said kissing her. Lilly could taste the gross beer he drank. The door slammed open

"DUDE! Get off of her!" Joe said barging in then pushed Frankie off her.

"Dude were just having a little fun chill!" The drunken boy said and threw one punch at Joe. Joe got up and pushed Frankie and gave him a bloody nose and Frankie just collapsed. There was sudden silence in the room Joe sat right next to Blonde babe. Before Joe or Lilly knew it they were kissing each other uncontrollability.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Summer Love

Title: Summer Love

Author: Cutebabyasian12

Rating: T for Teens

A/N: Ok if you guys have been reading the beginning stories then I have to say this chapter is were everything starts to get a little to crazy. Don't forget to read and review and thanks for you time! Also, no flames please hope you like it!

Key: xxx - means in another place/time

Chapter Four: Drama

"Lilly you remember umm yesterday's party?" Miley said on a sitting on the bed shyly

"Yeah, why? Oh yeah! I have to tell you something so amazing that happened there I can't even explain it." Lilly said with a little laugh.

"Well something happened to me to amazing but horrible at the same time." Miley said very shy

"What Miley spill!" Lil said loudly practically screaming.

"Well remember when I nearly screamed yeah when Nicky Boy asked me to go make out? While we brought some beer in the room we drank so much that we yeah and you know what's the great thing he told me he LOVED me and while yeah you probably know what happened next. While this morning I went to the store to get a Pregnancy test and I found out that I am Pregnant please don't tell anyone Lil while just not yet." Miley said so shy and embarrassed Lilly just sat there in shock with her mouth open.

"I have nothing to say miles I told you not to get in to Nick. I mean now your in serious trouble what about Jack? Your dad. You only been here for not even a month yet and you have only known Nick for still not even a year yet and now it's like this. Miley your only 15 I would understand 16 because most people have one at 16 and another thing you just turned 15 I think this is kind of a disaster I know when you have a baby your exited but your dad hasn't even met Nick. Miley your in a huge mess." Lilly said in disappointment.

"Lilly chill I know, I know" Miley said crying so much she could of made a flood.

"Miley its ok, its ok" Lilly said whispering in Miley's ear letting her cry on Lil's shoulder and just confronting her.

Xxx

"Nick I got to talk to you really bad" Lilly said in a serious voice

"What!" Nicky boy said in a pissed off voice

"Why are you so angry?" Lilly said

"Sorry! Its just Miley won't answer my calls since we came back from the party" nick said kind of sad

"Well who would you got her pregnant. Opps. You didn't hear that got to go!" Blondie said running away. Nick just was silent and couldn't believe what Lilly just said.

xxx

"Hey Miles I have to tell you something that might not be so awesome umm I don't know how to say this but please don't yell you know I love you but seriously this was an accident I...uh... told." Lilly said scared as hell that Miley would yell at her in her shyest vocie.

"Lilly, told what? And I am serious I am pregnant, pissed, hungry ,miserable, and so much more so this shouldn't be one of your silly damn jokes." Miley said so stressed out.

"Miley chill! Geese you're not the only one that has problems in this world it's not like it's all about you! And for your information Nick knows yeah really I would joke about that." Blondie screamed and ran away and slammed the door.

A/N: Ok that was awesome drama. Lol(laugh out loud) Ok the next chapter is going to be so much drama and very interesting this summer is starting to be a little disaster. Well hoped you liked it read it and review! No flames!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Summer Love

Title: Summer Love

Author: CuteBabyAsian12

Rating: T for Teen's

A/N: Ok guys now things are getting a little messy Miley and Lilly start hating each other will they ever be friends again read and see and don't forget about Jake did Miley just forget about him? Well again to you all this is my very first story on fan fiction so read and review! Also no flames please, hope you all like it!

Key: xxx-means another place/time

Chapter Five: Let's Talk

_Lil meet me up at the tree house we need to talk. _Joe texted Lilly on his brand new T-Mobile sidekick slide cell phone.

_The Kiss...ok I will be there in 10 minutes...and thanks for being… my hero. _The Blonde texted shyly in her old baggy silver razor cell phone

Xxx

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Lil I didn't know." Joey boy said freaking out.

"Joe chill I kind of liked waking up in your arms." Lilly said with a cute little smile. Joe just smiled right back.

"Oh know here comes Miley and Nick." Joe said taking his arm off of Lilly as fast as he could.

"Joe I mean it this time chill it's just Miles and Nick" Lilly said putting Joe's arm back on her.

"Um what are you guys doing here this is Nick's tree house not your dumb asses." Miley said in the rudest voice she could ever have.

"Uh for your information you aren't Nick's wife so that means this tree house isn't yours either and Joe, Nick, Kevin, and me built this damn tree house so that would mean it is mine and Joe's also, so shut your dumb ass mouth 'cause you don't know a damn thing about New Jersey." Lilly said pissed off at Miley because she had just ruined one of Lilly's best moments ever with Joe.

"Miley, it's no big deal so let's just go some where else and talk because it much more important this." Nick said shyly scared there would be a cat fight.

"Yeah let's leave because were better than those dumb ass losers and we don't need the damn tree house to talk in." Miley said sounding like a bitch.

"Bitch, what did you just call us!?" Lilly said starting to stand up and punch Miley's face.

"Lilly don't she's pregnant." Joe said shyly scared Lilly would punch him.

"You think 'cause I am pregnant I can't do shit? Well Bitch I can do lots of damn things well I am pregnant!" Miss Brunette said screaming at Joe.

"No, no I didn't mean to say anything mean." Joe said like a little baby scared.

"You know what Miles? I am going to do you a good damn favor and not going to beat your pregnant ass up." Lilly said climbing down the tree house. Joe just ran after Lilly before he got killed by Miley.

"Lilly, you did the right thing" Joe said to Lilly once he caught up to her.

"Joey boy, shut up you're sounding like my mom." Lil said with a little smile and Joe just laughed.

Xxx

"So let's talk." Miley said a little loud.

"Yeah, about a lot of things. Am I the father of you know the baby?" Nick said in the shyest voice he could make.

"No Nick its Chris Brown's baby." Miley said sarcastically. Nick just had a little laugh

"I'm serious Miles." Nick said starting to relax.

"Baby it's yours and it's a baby girl." Miley said and Nick almost fainted.

"Wow I never thought I would have a daughter at this age. The worse part about this is I have to tell my parents. But anyways, did you think of a name yet? Nick said

"Yeah I know how you feel boo my dad doesn't even know you, but any who I was thinking Whitney, Audrina, Leslie, Carson, or Harper because those names are pretty unique and the name Miley is unique and my parents named me Miley. So I want to my child to have a little bite of my parents in them." Miss Brunette said.

"That is beautiful babe." Nick said staring in to Miley's eyes RING! RING!

"Hold on a second baby boy I am getting a phone call from my daddy. So please go away I'll call you back up later." Miley said nearly pushing Nick off the tree house.

"Hi daddy." Miley said shyly on her black apple touch cell phone.

"Hey bud I just called to tell you that Jake is coming to New Jersey to see your Beautiful self." Robbie Ray said

A/N: Ok you guys how did you like chapter five? Please review since you just read it! What do you think is going to happen next? Is Miley going to tell her daddy she is pregnant? I think it is getting really interesting! Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Summer Love

Title: Summer Love

Author: CuteBabyAsian12

Rating: T for Teen's

A/N: Hi guys! This chapter gets really interesting it makes you kind of think. Ok again it is my very first story on fan fiction hope you all love it! Also before I forget no flames please!

Key: xxx-means in another place/time

Chapter 6: Fight Baby Fight!

"...D...D..Daddy say what??" Miley said shaking

"Bud you ok there? I said your lover Jake is coming to visit you." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh, yeah I am really exited." Miley said trying to make a fake happy voice.

"Okay well I need to cook dinner bud. I miss you so much. I am going to take off now. I love you Miley." Robbie Ray said with a little suspicious what Miley was up to.

"Yeah daddy I am going take off too okay I love you too a lot and you know I would never try to hurt you." Miley said hanging up the phone.

"Nick go home I don't want to talk to you tonight." Miley said still shocked as possible.

Xxx

"Wake up Lilly!" Miley said shacking Lilly a wake.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!?" Lilly yelled at Miley pissed off Miley woke her when Lilly was still mad at Miley.

"I am waking you up silly!" Miley said in a perky voice. Miss Blondie jumped out of bed and pushed Brunette on to Brunette's bed.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bitch you woke me up!" Lilly screamed.

"Well then let's go!" Miley said and got up and punched Lilly right on the face. Lilly's nose was gushing out with blood getting everywhere. Before Miley knew it Lilly was slapping Miley's face

"Ha! I can't kick you because of that dumb ass baby of yours but I sure can slap you!" Lilly said in a joyful voice while slapping Miley. All of a sudden Miley kicked Lilly in the stomach

" Mwah ha ha!!" Miley screamed in victory.

"STOP RIGHT HERE! You two should be a shammed of yourselves!" Mrs. Truscott (Lilly's mom) said in shock and then grabbed Lilly. Mr. Truscott automatically rushed in and grabbed Miley. Mrs. Truscott grabbed Miley's arm from Mr. Truscott. Then Mrs. Truscott brought Miley and Lilly to the bathroom to get then cleaned up.

"Sit down!" Mrs. Truscott yelled at Miley and Lilly.

"What the hell were you two thinking fighting each other?! Now what am I suppose to say to your father miley?! It's bad in enough Mley got pregnant bu-" before Mrs. Truscott could finish yelling at them she got interrupted

"How did you know...?" Miley asked shyly

"Yeah mom no one told you." Lilly said in a low voice.

"How did I know?! How did I know!? A ha ha how did I know. Miley is living in our fucking summer house! Her stomach is huge!! How can a stomach get that huge in not even a month?! Yeah that's how I know!" Mrs. Truscott screamed almost loud enough the neighbors could hear. Miley has never seen her like this before. Lilly is even her daughter and has not seen her mom this mad.

"I am so disappointed. How could you girls? I trusted you guys. What have I done wrong?" Mrs. Truscott said dropping to the white tiles on the bathroom floor crying.

"Mom, you did nothing it's all my fault if I hadn't liked Joe this would have never happened." Lilly said in misery hugging her mother crying with her.

"No, you guys are wrong. It's my fault I had a boyfriend, cheated on him, and got pregnant." Miley said crying running out the house.

"Miley wait!!" Lilly screamed

"Honey, let her go she needs her space. Sometimes you just need to be alone." Mrs. Truscott said softly

Xxx

"Hey...how are you feeling?" Lilly said to Miley afraid that Miley was mad a little because she ran away crying.

"Yeah, I just needed to be alone. With all the stress going around for me now, u mad at me, pregnant, and Jake coming to vis-" before Miley could finish talking.

"Say what? Jake is coming to New Jersey to visit you? Also I am not mad at you I just was mad at you acting like a bitch but I get it now pregnancy gets you crazy." Lilly said shocked and with a little giggle.

"Yeah Jake, I was pretty surprised too when my daddy called and told me about the big surprise. Yup pregnancy does make you crazy trust me haha. I know I was being a bitch but it was only because...Never mind." Miley said.

"Spill Miles!" miss Blondie said

"Ok but only since you want me to say...well..umm...I don't want you to get mad at me but...you were kind of acting like a bitch to be yelling at me. I mean come on I am pregnant." Miley said hiding under the covers.

"Miles! Get out of the covers! I know I was but that's only because you got on my nerves but it's over so let's just drop the subject." Lilly said chillaxing on her bed.

"Dude, I am pregnant I am suppose to be a pain in the ass." Miley said a little mad.

"No but I am your best friend. Miley please just drop the subject." Lilly said scared they would get in to another fight.

"Of course ya'll friends will think your a bitch if you keep on arguing with me and ill tell nick and he will tell his friends which are your friends which will think your a bitch and you don't want that but anyways subject dropped." Miley said starting to act like a little bitch again.

"Umm, you got it all wrong ok? I'm not in the mood to argue so say what you want to say, do as you please, but Miley I am not the type of girl who is going to break down and crash because of things you say to me; I'm strong, I am independent, I hold my own head up high. So don't think saying that will break me down I've been through way worse problems. Seriously, I think you've changed. You're always like starting trouble with my homies and me and that is really shady but that is just my opinion." Lilly said staring out the window sitting chris–crossed in her bed.

"Ok Lil I can't argue anymore because it will end up horrible but I want to drop this subject for good so please don't ever mention this subject anymore." Miley said connecting her ipod touch to her speackers. The song piece of me turns on by Brittany Spears.Then all of a sudden Lilly and Miley get up and start dancing and singing as loud as possible

"I'm Miss "American Dream"  
Since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still got pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me?

I'm Miss "Bad Media Karma"  
Another day, another drama  
Guess I can't see no harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exception, and everybody  
Want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off?  
Hoping I'll resort to startin' havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs. "Most Likely To Get On TV For Strippin' On The Streets"  
When getting the groceries, no, for real  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there is panic in the industry  
I mean, please  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Miss "American Dream"  
Since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still got pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece, piece of me?

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)

Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me" all of a sudden they both drop on the bed out of breath.


End file.
